


Domesticity

by CaryceJade, Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy comforts Alastair, who is recovering from injuries sustained on a mission while James is away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Compatible with the "Past, Present, and Future" AU. 
> 
> I would place this after the sixth section of Septych. (CJ)

[](http://s1097.photobucket.com/user/sheepiexo/media/percival_zpsfjvhhqjw.jpg.html)

 

 

Eggsy woke abruptly to the sound of clattering pans hitting the floor and Alastair swearing a blue streak in the kitchen.

That had Eggsy out of bed in an instant. Alastair was not supposed to be doing anything other than lying on the couch or the bed after the broken arm, bruised and cracked ribs, and moderate concussion he had sustained on his last mission. He sighed. James had been right about Alastair being stubborn and never wanting to rest long enough after an injury. Even though he had plainly told Alastair to wake him up if he needed anything, or even if he woke up before him and just wanted company, he was trying to do whatever it was that he wanted to do anyway, and since James was away on a mission, it was up to Eggsy alone to prevent him from injuring himself further.

He threw on a shirt, made his way across the flat, and ambled into the kitchen with a false casualness, taking in the scene in front of him.

Alastair was seated in the floor facing away from him, pans scattered all around him, leaning his head against one of the cabinets, shoulders shaking. Eggsy immediately knelt down in front of him and laid a hand on his unbroken arm.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly in concern. The only initial response he got was something between a sniffle and a sob. 

“I just wanted, oh, I don't know!” he almost wailed. He sounded so frustrated, upset, and close to tears that Eggsy didn't have the heart to be mad at him for not waking him. Instead, he tipped Alastair's chin up and kissed him.

“Hey, s’alright.” He smiled gently, laying a hand on Alastair's cheek. “How ‘bout we get you on the couch, and I’ll fix us something to eat so you can take your pain meds. They’ll only make ya sick otherwise.”

Alastair only nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek. Eggsy gently thumbed it away, then kissed him on the forehead.

“Don't cry. I know it's frustratin’ but I’ve got this.” He stood and extended a hand to help Alastair up. “Anythin’ in particular that you think you might want?” 

“No.” Alastair shook his head. “ I just wanted something, and didn't know what it was.” Eggsy nodded, understanding that feeling. He figured that it had to be beyond frustrating to not be able to do something as simple as prepare a meal for oneself, even if it were only a temporary situation.

Once Eggsy had Alastair settled on the couch, he returned to the kitchen, quickly picked up the pans and put them away, then surveyed the still-unfamiliar kitchen, looking in the refrigerator and the cabinets to see what was there. He figured something simple would be best for both of them, since he didn't want to leave Alastair alone for too long. Looking everything over, he decided on bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches. Not terribly time consuming to prepare, and at least somewhat solid.

A short while later, he brought the plates to the couch. He certainly wasn't going to be a jackass and let one of his partners eat by himself after all, and he wanted to make sure that Alastair actually took the pain medication he’d been given, in spite of the fact that it usually did one of two things: made him either very talkative and hyper or very sleepy.

This time, it seemed that sleepy was going to be the effect; within thirty minutes, Alastair was nodding off onto Eggsy's shoulder, so Eggsy gently nudged his uninjured side.

“Come on. Think you’ll be more comfortable in the bed, love.” He got up, extending a hand to help Alastair stand, then led him to their bedroom.

Once Alastair was situated on the bed as comfortably as he could be, given the nature of his injuries, Eggsy only had a moment’s internal debate before deciding to lie down beside him in favor of cleaning the few dishes they had used. They would still be there later, he noted. 

Somewhere near the edge of sleep, he felt Alastair shuffle closer to him, laying his head on his shoulder. He sleepily half-turned to kiss him on top of the head, then just watched him sleep until he drifted off.


End file.
